Grove Street Families
Sweet : "Grove Street for Life" CJ : "Grove Street for Life" ―Sweet to CJ during mission A Threat For Ballas I. The Grove Street Families (a.k.a "Families" or "GSF", "The Grove", or "Groves") is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto : Lost in Los Santos.It is the protagonistic group in the game, as the game's main protagonist (Carl Johnson) is among its leaders. Description The Grove Street Families is an African-American street gang and one of the oldest street gangs in Los Santos, San Andreas. They are also the native gang of protagonist Carl Johnson. They are the sworn enemy of the Ballas, an intense and ongoing rivalry as part of the Ballas-Grove Street War. The Families also maintain rivalries with the two Mexican gangs in Los Santos - the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas. Their rivalry with the Varrios Los Aztecas is not nearly as intense as it is with the Ballas and Vagos. However, both gangs will still commonly fight. Kendl (sister of Grove Street Leader Sweet) ends up dating a high-ranking member of the Aztecas while CJ and Sweet befriends him. Most of their territory can be found in the poorer/run-down neighborhoods in the far east of the city, though they also have small pockets of territory elsewhere - including the rich area of Temple and the popular tourist destination of Santa Maria Beach. They are easily identifiable by their green gang color. They are headed by Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Carl Johnson as well as former lieutenants and OGs, Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris. As far as street gangs in GTA San Andreas go, the GSF are depicted as more honorable than their rival gangs. Coming from a background of older traditions, they are against hard drugs being sold on their turf as opposed to the Ballas and Vagos.12 They are very stubborn and Sweet refuses to adapt to changes in the Los Santos criminal underworld. They are ''well-known, however, for committing numerous other crimes and violent acts including gun running/arms-trafficking, gang-banging, gang warfare, murder, robbery, burglary/theft, gang-related homicide, vandalism and street violence. GSF members drive the Greenwood, Voodoo and Savanna. Their favourite radio station is the Radio Los Santos. They also have three different skins that will walk and drive around their territories. * The first member has braided hair, wears a green button-up plaid/flannel checkered jacket, beige khaki pants and black and white hi-top sneakers. * The second member is slightly overweight, wears a green bandana, green sweater, black jeans and white sneakers. * The last member wears a backwards black baseball cap, a green #7 Los Santos Rimmers basketball jersey, a cross necklace, a bracelet, black jeans and black and white sneakers. History The Grove Street Families were formed in Ganton (initially in Grove Street) before spreading to the rest of Ganton and other neighborhoods. History before this time period (late 80's) is unknown, and much of what happened to the Families during the late 80's is also unknown. However, what is known is that the Families are one of the oldest gangs in Los Santos - this possibly means that they are older than the Ballas (who formed during the 1970s) - giving the possibility that the Families evolved from the 1960s or even possibly earlier. The Families also have a history of a traditional, intense, and bloody rivalry with the Ballas. Specifically when the gang war started is unknown, but the rivalry between the two gangs was in full swing as early as 1987. The start and reason of their rivalry with the Los Santos Mexican gangs is unknown, though their rivalry with the Vagos has most likely developed due to their expansion and growth around their territory along with their heavy crack-cocaine influence. Despite being divided into different sets, the Families were much more united before the early 1990s. Events of ''GTA Lost in Los Santos In 1987, Brian Johnson, Brother of Sweet, CJ and Kendl died because of a Bomb Explosion set by Ballas. This can be seen in mission The Emotional Day. As Carl, Sweet, Kendl, Ryder and Big Smoke attended the funeral of their Late Brother and Friend Brian Johnson, Ballas took an Advantage of it and Attacked them. Sweet asks CJ to take Kendl Back home, So CJ Does that and returns at Cemetery To fight the Last Ballas. This was also a mission called Fight At Cemetery. In the Same Year, Ballas attacked Grove Street Families which was during a mission Mega Gang War. Sweet told CJ that he was fed up by The various attacks by The Ballas. He said that he wanted CJ to Kill Little Weasel, Acquire his Clothes and come back to see him. CJ Does that Successfully and Come back. Sweet asks CJ to Now go to the Leader of Ballas ( Kane ) and Others who were with Him. After that Tenpenny was Introduced in a Post -Mission Call. He sends Cops behind them ( Sweet and CJ ) and Carl has to lose the Cops. Carl along with Ryder goes to rob Wilson Thomas's House i.e for Money and Guns. Images